The present invention is related to hats and more particularly to a structure of hat with cooling system for the head.
While working under the sun, people usually put a hat on one's head to protect against direct sunlight. When bearing a hat to work under direct sunlight for a certain period of time, oppressive hot air immediately fills in the space between the head and the hat to make one feel uncomfortable and depressed.